Unburied
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: Just a fic about Matt, and how he's happy now about being in a storyline and no longer buried! PG13 for language!


My friend and talented writer, Crimson gave me this idea to write a fic. She's the best. Well it's about Matt Hardy being so underrated, and being buried and not getting pushed after coming to Raw. Finally they're putting him in a storyline. Not that I like the Lita one now, I don't know anymore! But in all seriousness atleast he's getting TV time! Enjoy! --------- After getting defected to Raw to be able to travel with Amy, Matt Hardy was finally getting a push. He knew that moving to Raw would put him back for a little while, but ever since November 17, 2003, it seemed like he was getting buried. In the more recent weeks, Matt was finally being put into a storyline. As much as he loved playing the heel character, saving the damzel in distress wasn't a bad thing, atleast it got him on T.V. He knew being back together with Lita wouldn't settle well with his fans, but it's what he had to do. When Vince tells you to do something, you do it, no questions asked. So maybe Vince does have a point. Maybe the fans will remember the Team Extreme days.  
  
It seemed like forever ago, when in reality it wasn't. It was always Jeff, Amy, and himself. Under the circumstances, now its just him and Amy. He knew his brother was just so stubborn and ignorant, for what he thought was turning his back on his fans. But it's Jeff's life. He can do what he wants. Before Team Extreme split up, Matt thought how ironic it would be if they were to somewhere down the road get back together. He never thought it'd be just him and Amy though.  
  
After a long grueling night, and a match against Kane, Matt trudged his way back to the dressing rooms. He grabbed a bottle of water off the tables, and poured some over his head. He wiped his face, and slouched against the wall. Amy had gotten side-tracked by Trish, who was looking for Jay and Chris. He sat there for a moment to soak in the reality of finally getting a story. Whether or not it was Kane, it was fine. He thought Kane was a great wrestler, actually. Kane was perhaps one of the best, in his opinion. Working with him was a pleasure.  
  
Amy finally got done talking to Trish, and found Matt waiting for her. She cupped his face in her hands, and rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. She took his hand in hers, and lead him to the Diva's locker room.  
  
"Hey Baby, I'm not supposed to be going in there. It's for you girls, and only you girls."  
  
"What's the difference. I go in the guys locker room all the time. Besides, everyone's left already. Well everyone that was here. Come on, I've just got to get my bags."  
  
"Whatever. Lead me there."  
  
Amy was wrong however. Trish, who still couldn't find Chris and Jay was in there, on her cell phone. "What do you mean you left without me? How am I supposed to get back to the hotel." A pause, and then the noise of a slamming phone. "Bastards."  
  
"Poor Trisha, they left you here. No wonder Trish, you're not in the greatest mood at all."  
  
"I'm only in a bad mood because people like those assclowns made me that way."  
  
"Trish, he was trying to crack a joke. We'll give you a ride back, alright? Calm down girl, and get ready. We want to be out of here soon."  
  
"Thanks Ames, you're the best!"  
  
Trish continued putting her stuff into her duffle bag, as did Amy. Matt sat there watching the girls. It took them forever to get their stuff ready. That's why he never fully unpacked his duffle. He had all his stuff out at the hotel anyways, and if he packed right, he'd know where everything was. Distracting him from his train of thought, he heard his cell phone ring. He saw the number on the phone, and immediatley picked up.  
  
"Hey Vince, what's up?"  
  
"Not much Matt. Are you still in the arena?"  
  
"Yes sir I am."  
  
"Why don't you come down to my office so we can have a little chat."  
  
"No problem, be there in a few." He shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket. "Ladies, excuse me for like half an hour. Mr. McMahon wants to have a meeting I guess. Something like that. Ames can you grab my bag out of my locker room?"  
  
"Of course Sweetie. We'll meet you in the car."  
  
He walked out of the locker room and down the hall. He rubbed the top of his head, and then scratched it. Once he got to Vince's office, he saw Kane there. Vince motioned for him to sit down, and he took the seat next to Kane.  
  
"Well, for starters gentlemen, you're not in trouble. Just want to tell you guys a little something. J.R and I had a nice little conversation over the weekend, and both agreed how extremely well the storyline between you two is playing out." Vince sat down in his big chair and leaned backwards. "The fans seem to be responding greatly, and I knew they'd enjoy Matt and Amy getting back together. Secondly, the house show matches have been great. You're both doing really well."  
  
Matt was the first to chime in, after his bosses praise. "Thanks a lot Vince. That really means a lot to me."  
  
"Well Matt you deserve it. You're one of the most talented wrestlers Raw has to offer, and it's about time you put that talent to use. Continue the great work, buddy."  
  
"Certainly Vince."  
  
"You both can go. Have a good night, and enjoy your stay at home."  
  
Matt got out of the chair and shook Kane's hand. He made his way to the parking garage and to his car. Amy and Trish, like they said they would be, were waiting for him. He got in the drivers side of the car, and started it up.  
  
"All right girls, pick your music."  
  
"Anything but country."  
  
"Come on Trisha, you know Matt and his southern music!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I don't want to listen! Him and his southern singing! Even though it's not that bad. Well, Jeff's much better..."  
  
"Watch it Blondie! You're lucky I'm bringing you back. Call up your blond boyfriends and tell them to meet us at the club around the corner from the hotel. I want to celebrate."  
  
"What's that you want to celebrate Sweetheart, good news from Vince or something?"  
  
"Well, Vince is proud of me and Kane, and the great job we're doing." As he heard Trish dialing the phone, he brushed a piece of hair out of his face. "And that's the only thing I care about when I'm wrestling..."  
  
¤Yuppers, so here's the first chapter. I don't know how far I'm going with this beauty, but if you review, I'll write another chapter! Haha, okay. Lemme know what you think. I plan on updating the other Chris/Trish fic I wrote before I left. I wanna get a few more chapters typed before I do though, I've got a lot to cover, since Backlash and this past Monday night's and last Monday night's Raw. ~Still a damn Shipper~Dakota¤ 


End file.
